


A Lovable Spooky Boy: Allister

by SlashBlasterZone



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Ass Growth, Ball Expansion, Ball Growth, Big Balls, Come Inflation, Dick Growth, Dick Growth (as in literally growing a dick), Excessive Semen, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Futanari, Huge Loads, Hung Shota, Large Cock, M/M, Macro/Micro, Muscle Growth, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, all the way through, excessive cum, foot growth, foot job, multicock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashBlasterZone/pseuds/SlashBlasterZone
Summary: An excuse to write and make Allister bigger for Spooky Month. This will now be a series of Oneshots with different kinks and pairings per chapter using spooky themes.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop, Beet | Bede/Masaru | Victor, Beet | Bede/Onion | Allister, Hop/Onion | Allister, Mary | Marnie & Onion | Allister, Occult Mania | Hex Maniac/Onion | Allister, Onion | Allister & Everyone, Onion | Allister/Masaru | Victor, Onion | Allister/Saitou | Bea, Onion | Allister/Yuuri | Gloria, Savory | Avery/Onion |Allister
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960162
Kudos: 12





	A Lovable Spooky Boy: Allister

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t have time before deletion deadline my apologies.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
